Blueberries and Peaches
by Alley-Kitten
Summary: Following the lives of Chase and Luke, two young lovers living on Castanet Island. Based in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Lemons, Swearing...Basically mature content.


Blueberries and Peaches.

"Damn Chase, another great day from you." The blue haired man gasped as sweat ran down his nose, across the small band-aid. Chase was lying next to him, running his hands through his peach colored hair. Luke was good at sex, he would give him that. But then, everyone was better at sex than Maya.

"You're not that bad either, Luke." Chase replied, sitting up. The bed sheets were lying on the floor, along with the articles of clothing that had been torn of the men's bodies. Chase's breath was heavy as he felt Luke trailing his back with his fingers, and he shivered at the feeling. Chase and Maya had been dating for about 6 months, and lived in the same house. Well, they didn't live together. Just Maya always invited herself over, and didn't leave for 5 days. Chase could hardly stand her anymore. She couldn't cook, she was way to clingy, and she was absolutely horrible in bed. Not the _silent_ type. She never moved, and she always asked.

"_Are you okay with this?" _

"_Do you want me to turn over?" _

She never stopped asking him questions, and it drove him insane. He was the one doing all the work. He vented about it to Luke one day, when he gave Chase a devious grin.

"Hey, I'm not saying you're a fag or anything like me…but don't you think you should look elsewhere for entertainment?" Luke said, his voice turning husky and seductive. "I bet we could have a good time, if you want. I'd be better than her, more flexible then her," Luke leaned in to breath in his ear. "tighter then her." It was hard for Chase to say no to that. He knew what Luke was like. From then on they were _Friends with Benefits_ as Luke would say.

Chase looked at the clock. It was 18:30.

"Shit Luke. I shoulda' been home an hour ago!" Chase said, jumping off the bed and scavenging the floor for his clothes. Luke sat up and hung his feet over the bed, wiping his forehead.

"Don't worry 'bout it Chase." He said, getting up and hugging the man from behind. Chase pushed him away.

"Maya is gunna' be fuckin' pissed at me." He explained, pulling on his shirt.

"Tch, Maya's a bitch. Don't worry about her." Luke replied, grabbing Chase's hand and pulling him back towards the bed. "Let's just relax for a while." Chase pulled away, putting on the rest of his clothes.

"I'm still dating Maya you know. We're just fuck buddies." He growled, tossing the blue haired man his bandana. Luke put his hands behind his head and sighed, falling backwards onto the bed.

"You wouldn't have to worry 'bout people finding out 'bout this if you dumped that hoe." Luke replied, tossing the bandana to the side. "Why are you still with her? She can't do anything."

"I'm not a fag like you, Luke!" Chase yelled, glaring into the other mans golden eyes. He clenched his fists. He was only doing this to get _some_ pleasure in life. It wasn't like he had feelings for Luke…

"If you weren't like me, then ya' wouldn't be sneakin' around." Luke replied, a smirk plastered on his face. Chase sighed. He probably could be doing this with Selena. She had sex with whoever offered, but no. Chase chose to have sex with Luke. Maybe he was a fag like all the others.

"Whatever." Chase said, running his hand through his hair. He turned away, and headed for the door. "See you soon." Luke got up and followed him, not bothering to put on clothes.

"Hey, are you goin' to the party tomorrow?" Luke asked him as he opened the door to the street. Chase turned around quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"What party?" He questioned, trying not to look at the lower half of Luke's naked body.

"The party Julius is holding. All the guys will be there, but Calvin will probably bring all his sluts along." Luke replied, rolling his eyes at the thought of Calvin. Calvin was a ladies' man. He and Chase were the only guys that weren't gay on this island, and Calvin took that as an advantage to get all the chicks. He liked Phoebe and Kathy, but used Selena for the sex. Julius hated Selena, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she didn't show up.

"Sure, I guess I have nothing better to do. What time?" Chase tried to not look too excited at the thought of seeing the blue-haired man again. He felt happy being with him. He was a lot more fun than Maya.

"20:00." Luke winked, starting to close the door. "I can't wait to see you again." The door closed, and Chase heard the lock click. He turned and walked towards Harmonica Town. People thought it was strange for him to be in Garmon Mine District, but he said he was only at the Carpenters to buy cooking items. It was a good thing nobody asked why it took 3 hours to buy cooking utensils.

Why did he keep going back to that man? He wasn't gay, was he? No, he was dating Maya. It would seem more likely for him to be cheating on Maya with a _girl, _not a man. It wouldn't be strange if he was gay though. Every guy on Castanet Island was gay, except Calvin. If Chase turned into a guy like Luke, Calvin would get all the chicks. Maybe even Maya would fall for him… Chase didn't really want that did he? Now that he thought about it, he didn't really care. He didn't really love Maya that much. She didn't deliver what he wanted in a woman, and none of the other girls were any better. Luke was fabulous in bed, and always fought for dominance. That was what he wanted. He may not look like the type of person to like aggressive, rough, loud sex, but that was what he wanted. He wanted Luke.

Chase entered his home, getting ready for the impact of Maya glomping him, but it never happened. Surprised, he took off his shoes and looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet for his liking. His soft footsteps padded across the hardwood floor, as he looked into the kitchen.

"Maya?" His voice rang through the silent house, filling the darkness. She was usually in the kitchen trying to cook, and since it was after dinner, she should be cleaning the burnt pans. Chase turned into the hallway and opened the bathroom door. She wasn't there. The only other door was the one to his bedroom. He walked down to the end of the hall, calling Maya's name once again before turning the doorknob.

That was when he saw her.

Her strawberry blonde hair was dripping wet, water trailing down her small chest and her thin legs. Her curvy waistline glistened from the drops reflecting off the light from the window. Chase stared between her legs; thanking the Goddess that she atleast had some panties on, even if they were wet underneath. Had she been touching herself? Chase ignored the fact, continuing to stare at the half naked girl before him. Her breasts were small, but they were okay. The still bounced when she jumped in the weren't nearly as big as Kathy's though.

"Chase? What are you..?" Maya gasped as she realized Chase was staring at her. She didn't mind really, but she still wanted to know why he hadn't knocked. Chase shielded his eyes suddenly, spinning around and slamming the door. If he wasn't cheating on Maya with Luke, he probably would have gotten a nosebleed. However, he was starting to have feelings for the blue-haired man more than the girl, so he felt horrible walking in on that.

"Sorry." Chase mumbled to Maya. He heard a soft giggle, and the door creaked open behind him. He turned, hoping to see her peeking out to him, but he saw her entire body once again. She was still naked as well.

"Why don't you take yours off too?" Her loud voice turned seductive; as she leaned against the door frame, arm above her head. She twirled her hair, biting her lower lip as she looked at his body hungrily. Chase's eyes widened, and gulped at the now horny girl.

"What?" Chase gasped, watching as Maya pulled him towards her. She pressed her naked body against him, reaching around to his back. She slowly un-did the bow that tied up his apron, and trailed her hands up to grab his collar.

"Come on, we haven't done it in a while." She whispered temptingly, pulling him towards the bed. Chase gawked at her now, her blue eyes now filled with lust. It reminded him of Luke. The way she looked at him, a lion ready to pounce. A sharp tug pulled him out, and he pushed Maya away.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood." He said, coughing lightly. Maya's face went sad, and she turned her head to the side in question.

"What's wrong? Sex makes everyone happy!" She asked, fixing her gaze to the buttons on Chase's shirt.

'_Not when it's with you…' He growled in his mind. _

"It's just been a long day for me, Maya…" He replied, grabbing her hands and pushing them away from the now undone button. He walked over and grabbed her house-coat off the back of the door, before tossing it to her. She caught it, but didn't put it on as she slowly started fuming.

"It's been a long day for me too, Chase! Today's been boring! Why not make it exciting?" She yelled as he slowly walked out of the room towards the kitchen. She quickly pulled the house coat on, wrapping it around herself before hurrying behind her lover.

"I just want to eat, and then go to bed." He explained, pulling a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. He poured the cool liquid into a cup, and raised it to his lips before sipping it lightly. His gaze lifted to the doorway before the strawberry-blonde girl stormed in. She was trying to be calm, but Chase could tell it wasn't too well.

"It's only 19:00! We can have fun first, and then you can sleep!" She fumed, clenching her fists. Her face suddenly changed, and she breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down. She started again, hoping to make Chase cave in to her. "I can make it quick for you, how does that sound?" Chase shook his head, putting his juice down.

"Not today Maya, maybe tomorrow." He sighed, grabbing her arm. He started lightly pulling her away from the kitchen. He didn't want to hear her nagging all night. Suddenly, she pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest. Chase was about to warn her that her house-coat was falling open, but she cut him off first.

"Chase, it feels like we're falling apart." She sighed, her eyes starting to look sad. Chase froze, slowly filling with happiness. Was she going to say it? Those two words that would make his life so much easier, but they never came. He should have known she was too clingy to leave him. "I don't like boring relationships, and I hate boring sex! I want aggressive! You always fail my requirements!"

Chase raised his eyebrow. _He_ failed _her _requirements? Was she saying he was boring?

"Are you trying to say something, Maya?" He asked, meeting her icy gaze. She clenched her fists once more.

"Yes! I am trying to say that you bore me in bed!" She yelled at him, sighing as she let it out. She looked like she wanted to say so much more, but Chase didn't want to hear anymore of her thoughts. He was only boring in bed because _she_ was boring. Did Luke think that too? He said he was good at it…was he lying to him? Maybe if Maya was better, Chase would think of being better too.

"Well, I'll try to be more exciting. Now go." He replied, yanking on her arm and shoving her towards the front door.

"You're kicking me out?" Maya gasped, trying to push Chase back away from the door. She was too weak, and he kept pushing her forwards.

"Come back tomorrow." He sighed, opening the door while still holding onto the squirming girl. She yelled at him as he pushed her outside.

"How dare you kick me out! I'm trying to make you happy and y-"

**Slam.**

Chase heard Maya pound on the door for a few minutes, before she finally retreated away. He sighed, slowly sitting down on the sofa.

Why did he feel this way? There Maya was, ready to give herself to him again, and he said no. All he could think about was Luke.

Would Maya still want to be his friend if he turned gay? Would she still talk to him? Or would she treat him like she did all the other guys, and never make eye contact. She didn't like them at all. Maybe if Chase told her, she would still like him and maybe the others too. He still loved her, right? He thought of the memories they shared, and the festivals he took her too. The feeling didn't come to him of love though. It felt like she was just a friend of his.

However, when he thought of Luke, and the wonderful time he spent with him that day, his stomach clenched. The blue haired man filled his mind. All he could think about was his golden eyes, staring into him with love. His heart pounded, and he jumped from the sudden feelings. He couldn't stop thinking about him, and he wanted to spend every day with him. He wanted to come home to Luke sitting on the couch, falling into his warm embrace.

Chase sighed, sitting on his bed. His gaze shifted to the floor, where Maya's clothes still lay. He walked over and picked them up, smelling her perfume off the fabric. He folded the garments, placing them on top of his dresser. He stared in the mirror, sighing as he felt sadness overcome him. His purple eyes filled with water. He started crying, thinking about Maya and Luke, and the other people he loved.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Oh my god...Harvest Moon Yaoi is so hot! **-giggles-**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm starting on the second chapter now.

Written by me, Alley...and my friend Jessy. She's actually really good at drawing, and she's drawing some fan-art for this story. Check out her deviant-art!

.com

Please review...I'll give you some blueberries, and maybe some peaches too -**smiles**-

~Alley-Kitten


End file.
